Journey
by kiwi333
Summary: Alex is there for Izzie after her mom dies but the two soon disocover that they both love each other and start a realtionship. Please read and review! I own nothing!


**Journey**

"Cricket, I'm telling you my physic says I'll be fine in a few days, no need to stop working just to see me." Izzie knew she couldn't trust her mother who was growing sicker by the day.

"No mom, I don't care. I'll figure something out hopefully I can get a cheap cab ride. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow or the day after, love you." Izzie hung up letting out a loud sigh. Just as she did this Alex walked into the kitchen grabbing a muffin Izzie had just made.

"Who were you talking to?" Alex grabbed another muffin stuffing it into his mouth like he did with the first.

"Just my mom, het do you think George will drive me to her house?" Izzie looked up at Alex with hope in her eyes; George would definitely drive her he was her best friend after all.

"I'll drive you if you want, I have this week off. We can leave tonight if you want." Alex spoke with his mouth still full of muffin.  
"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that. We would be at my mom's for a few days." The thought of spending of few days with Alex, most of which in a car made her shiver.  
"Izzie I want to, so am I driving you or not?" Alex was about to leave when Izzie stopped him.

"Yes thank you, okay if we leave around 6?" Izzie was still apprehensive of having to travel with Alex but her mom needed her.

"Fine with me. I've got nothing better to do." Alex and Izzie headed upstairs of Meredith's house to pack for the journey ahead of them.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie dozed off after a few hours in the car so it was up to Alex to find them a motel to sleep in for the night. It only took an hour or so to find something that would work. All he had to do now was wake Izzie; she looked so peaceful he hated to do it.

"Iz, Izzie wake up. I found us a place o sleep. We have to check in now." Alex heard her moan in response, she didn't get up though.

"Come on, you can sleep once we get some room." Alex stroked her hair like he used to do with his little sister when he wanted her to wake up.

"Carry me." Izzie said wither eyes still closed, that's when she felt Alex place his arms around her and lift her out of the car and off the ground, she was fully awake now.

"I was kidding you know." She said in his ear softly.

"Do you want me to put you down then?" Alex's strength surprised her, the car was a good distance away from the hotel, they were about half way there and he wasn't out of breath yet.

"No just put me down before we go in." Izzie closed her eyes for what seemed like a minutes but was suddenly placed in front on the main doors to the motel. Alex held the door open for her as they entered.

"Excuse me; do you have two rooms available?" Izzie asked the older lady sitting behind the front desk.

"Nope only got one bed open, take it or leave it." The woman never looked up from her newspaper the whole time.

"But there are two of us that want to check in." Izzie wanted some sort f miracle to happen to keep her from having to share a bed with Alex who she had a secret crush on.

"Got one bed open take it or leave it." The lady repeated again waiting for their answer.  
"We'll take it." Alex said not wanting to have to drive around looking for another place to sleep.

"Okay, second door on your right. Here's the key and remember checkout is at noon." She tossed a key at Alex who caught it with ease. He was looking forward to spending the night with Izzie who he had always loved.

"So do you want the bed? I could take the chair" Alex could sense Izzie's nerves. He would get his chance one day, it just wouldn't be today.

"Okay sure." Izzie climbed into the large cold bed alone.

"Night Izzie." Alec said shifting in the chair trying to get more comfortable.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_2 hours later_

"Alex, Alex! Are you up?" Izzie couldn't sleep by herself in this bed that was cold.

"God Izzie, what's wrong?" Alex was only half asleep when Izzie called out scaring him; he thought something was happening to her.

"Nothing it's just that I'm cold and there's no extra blanket so I was hoping that you would...will you come keep me warm?" Izzie listened as she heard Alex get up and make his way to the bed. Izzie sifted closer to him bathing in his body heat.  
"Better?" Alex said, and then he realized Izzie was already asleep.

**There's no place like home**

They checked out, neither of them said anything to each other the rest of the way. Alex pulled into a trailer park filled with some rough looking people."I grew up in that tailor there." Izzie said pointing to a little blue trailer where she spent her whole childhood.

"You okay?'Alex looked at Izzie who seemed like she wanted to run back to Seattle.

"Fine, it's just that I haven't seen my mo since I left to go to school. No I'm here and my mom is sick." Izzie grabbed Alex's hand trying to ignore the tingles that filled her body.  
"Let's do this." Alex said as he and Izzie got out of the car,

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Two knocks at the door is all it took for Izzie's mother to answer the door, Alex could see the relation between the two women. Both were tall and blond plus they had the same nose and forehead. Izzie must have gotten her eyes from her father though.

"Well hello, Cricket you didn't tell me you brought me a hunk of man candy." For a sick person Tracy still had that sparkle in her eyes.

"Mom stop, this is Alex. We work together." Izzie introduced them to each other as they shook each other's hands.

"Nice to meet you, it's a pleasure." Alex said as Izzie and he made their way into the trailer that was decorated in various shades of pink and purple.

"I hope you don't mind but cricket I called the physic, she going to stop over to read you.' That what made Izzie snap, her whole life Izzie's mother was trying to force this thing down her throat. But not anymore.

"Mom! How many times have I told you, I don't believe in that crap! You can do whatever you want with it but you can't force me, not anymore! You don't have the right!" Alex had never seen Izzie this angry, he definitely knew he didn't want to see her like this again.  
"Come on Izzie cal down, take a breath." Alex didn't know how to stop her from going off.

"No Alex, I've done what I had to do to provide for this family and she was out there trying to tell the future! My childhood was horrible, and it was her fault!" Izzie cried letting years of emotions out of her system.

"How could you say that? I am your mother, I did what I thought was right! Get out, if that's how you feel than get the hell out of my house!" Tracy had never seen her daughter act like this before, but truthfully she didn't even know her daughter anymore.

"Fine I will! But remember next time you need money, don't you dare call me! In fact don't ever call me again!" Izzie stormed out slamming the door behind her, leaving Alex there with her mother.

"No disrespect Mrs. Steven but you broke her. Izzie is like sunshine, but around you she's all dark and twisty. You're her issue, I love who Izzie make me be but I really don't like what you make her!" Alex ran after Izzie finding her trying to get he locked car open. Swearing to herself and crying at the same time.

"I locked it before we went it." Alex unlocked the door and started to drive back to the motel in silence, the only sound was Izzie sobbing. Izzie didn't stop the whole ride back, Alex went to find them a room leaving her in the car. Izzie knew she should go with him, she knew she looked terrible.

"Come on, I could only get one room again." Just like the night before Alex picked Izzie up in his arms but this time she was still sobbing.

**Tell me you secrets**

"Do you want to talk about what happened or whatever?" Alex was never good at talking about his feelings but he hated to see Izzie like his.

"No, no I don't because it hurts too much. I tried not to hate her growing up but now I realize I do." Izzie had stopped crying but now the lost the spark that made her something special.

"If it helps I hated my dad for years, I lost it on him one day and I've never seen him since. But we've all got our issues Iz, they shape us but they don't make us, you'll get through this, I promise." Alex went over and held a distraught Izzie in his arms.

"What if she dies alone?" Izzie kept repeating over and over again.

"Shh, Iz let's just get you to bed okay?" Alex grabbed Izzie by the hand and led her to the bathroom and got her to bed.

"Please...Alex, don't leave me...please stay with me." Izzie sobbed into his cheat again graphing his shirt tightly with his fingers.

"I won't leave you Iz, I will never leave you." Alex said pulling her closer kissing the top of her head.

"Can you sleep in the bed? I need you to just hold me." Izzie was a little embarrassed by how much she needed Alex to be close to her.

"Okay, let's just go to sleep. You've had a long day." Alex pulled down the covers, he and Izzie climbed into the bed crying more. Alex hated to see her cry; he wrapped his arms around her waist trying to get her to stop.

"Izzie you are going to be okay, but you have to stop crying and just breathe." Alex stroked her hair as she began to steady for breathing.

"Alex I'm trying! God make it stop!" Izzie used all her strength to stop crying but her tears continued to flow.

"Iz, have I ever told you about my dad?" Alex rarely opened up to people so Izzie knew this was a big step for him. She shook her head unable to speak.

"Well, he was a musician. In his line of work being addicted to drugs and getting drunk were tolerated. When he was drunk, which was most of the time he would beat my mom. I used to pretend I was somewhere else when I was little. Eventually that stopped working so I joined wrestling. After one fight he had with my mom I got so mad I beat the living crap out of him. He was taken to the hospital then he left, haven't seen him since." Alex never told anyone that, ever. But Izzie was different, she made him different.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Izzie snuggled in closer to him; her tears had stopped awhile ago.

"The point is, I got through that so you can get through this. Goodnight Izzie." Alex pressed his lips once gain to her head whishing that it was her lips.

"Good night Alex." Izzie let out a breath then fell into the comforts that sleep held out.

**Back to the grind**

_2 weeks later_

Izzie stuck to her word, she hadn't talked to her mother since the fight they had. During the day Izzie was perfectly fine, she could do her job without any problems. Her friends had known her mother was sick but Izzie had asked Alex not to tell them that she was no longer speaking to her. Alex that was a confusing subject. During working hours and when they were with other people each acted like they were "just friends." Then when darkness fell all that changed, it was weird before the trip Izzie could sleep fine but now without Alex there she had terrible nightmares. Meredith would o to bed, then when Izzie heard her loud snores she would sneak into Alex's room across the hallway. Alex like it when Izzie was in bed with him, this way he knew she was safe. Every night he looked forward to her getting in his bed. Holding her was always a highlight of his day.

"You don't have to do this you know. I can stop coming if you want me to." Izzie said to him one night still awake.

"I know, but I want to. Plus I don't think I can sleep without you beside me anymore." This was the truth, on the nights one of them had a shift the other was unable to sleep staying up all night.

"What happened if you bring a girl home? What happens when you start to date?" Izzie and Alex had a lot of hearts to hearts in this bed since their first night together.

"I won't, I won't make you sleep alone. Like I said before, I will never leave you." Alex couldn't help his feelings that were getting stronger for Izzie dictate his choices.

"Yes you will Alex; you deserve to be in love." Izzie truly believed that, even if it wasn't with her Alex should be in love.

"So do you Izzie, so do you." Alex spoke in her ear, both of them asleep at this point.

When morning came Izzie would sneak back into her room and it would all start again.

**A blow to the chest**

Bailey hated to give bad news to her patients and their family, how was she supposed to deliver terrible news to one of her interns. These doctors were like her children, she modeled them into what she thought of as success.

"Izzie can I talk to you alone? It's important." Bailey looked at everyone sitting around Izzie knowing that her world was about to crash to the ground.

"Oh it okay, you can say it out loud." Izzie thought she was going to get in trouble for yelling at a patient that had grabbed her butt. She didn't expect what Bailey said instead.

"It's your mom; she died about two hours ago. Izzie I am so sorry." Izzie froze; she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria. All the interns and Bailey chased her into the locker room.

"It's okay Izzie, she lived a good life." George said to his friend who still hadn't said anything since she had received the news.

"Yeah Izzie, it's not that bad. I lost my mom, of course I didn't like her...never mind." Meredith rambled on while Cristina just stood there; times like these reminded her of losing her dad.

"All of you go!" Bailey directed her interns to where they would be needed, none of them moved.

"She needs us!" George protested against what Bailey had said

"None of you look ready for what she's going through. O'Malley you look like you just ran over her dog, Yang's looks like she's on another planet. And you Grey, you're just not good at his type of stuff. Karev is the only one that looks remotely concerned about how she's really doing, but knowing him he'll go and punch something after. So go, I'll page who she wants when she's ready." Bailey sent them once again but this time they went to where they were told to go. Bailey took a deep breath and entered the locker room.

"I'm fine really, just give me a minute and I can get back to work." Izzie tried to hide her true feelings, she was filled with anger and sadness all rolled into one.

"Izzie I can tell you're not fine. Go ahead, yell or cry or even breakdown." Bailey could feel Izzie release her feelings at once.

"She was a terrible mom! As much as I hated her I never wanted her to die alone. She didn't care, now...Oh God I'm all alone! I have no one!" Izzie tear's came out as Bailey grabbed a paper bag to make her stop hyperventilating.

"Izzie I have to go into surgery. I can page someone who can stay here with you. Who do you want me to page? George Right?" Bailey felt her heart ache for this girl that was breaking down right in front of her. Izzie shook her head letting a few tears escape before answering.

"No, I want Alex! Page Alex!" Izzie sobs took over her body again. Bailey was a bit taken back at her choice buy paged him anyway.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_911 Izzie_

Alex ran back to the locker room when he got Bailey's page. All he wanted do was protect her, he felt a sense of pride. Out of all the interns Izzie paged him, not George or Meredith, him.

"Izzie I'm so sorry. You know even if you two fought she loved you right?" Alex sat beside her and just held her as she cried her eyes out. After he shift was over everyone else came to check on her. When they got there Izzie was asleep on Alex with him stroking her hair.

"Is she asleep? Do you want to get up?" Meredith said as the shock wore off.

"Yeah she fell asleep a few hours ago, and no its okay let her sleep, she's been through a lot." Alex turned his attention back to Izzie; it took him a lot of convincing and her a lot more crying for her to get to sleep.

"Well shift is over so you better wake her up. She needs to get to the car and back home." George was still trying to put everything together; Izzie paged Alex instead of him!

"No problem." Alex slid his arms around Izzie and picked her up and was now carrying her to the car. Izzie slept the whole way home but woke up alone in her bed, panic filled her.

"Alex! Alex, where are you?" Izzie yelled hearing him run up the stairs to get to her.

"It's okay Iz, I just needed a drink. I'm right here." Alex held her as her tears started again.

"I thought you left me! I'm so sorry, I'm being really needy." Izzie said to him as Alex brushed away her tears with his hands.

"Hey it's okay; you have nothing to be sorry about. Now let's get to bed its late." Alex and Izzie went to their routine that they followed every night. Izzie needed Alex; he would do anything for her. Whatever that was.

**Moving on**

"Iz, you going back to work today?" Alex said to Izzie seeing her in scrubs for the first time in days.

"Yeah, you really helped me move on; I think my mom would want me to go back to work." Izzie walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek to thank him for all he's done. Both felt the electricity run through run their bodies.

"No problem, come on we're going too late." All the interns that lived with Meredith piled into her car; everyone could relax now that Izzie was back.

"Stevens, your back! Well I'm putting you on scut till I think you're ready." Bailey said trying not to seem overly happy that Izzie was back. Izzie never felt like was she home till she walked through the hospital doors. It was good to be back.

**Rescue me**

The hospital was a disaster; there had been a toxic patient that everyone who came in contact with was now terribly ill.

_Earlier that day_

"A trauma's coming in, Steven's you're with me. Karev, Addison needs you upstairs. O'Malley you're with Sheppard on a high risk case. Grey's Sloan has asked for you and Yang to assist him on a burn victim. Move people!" Bailey just finished sending her interns off when the trauma walked through the doors. A young girl no older than 17 came in with blood all over her, coming from her mouth and a large cut on her stomach. She reeked of the strangest smell too.

"Hey sweetie, have you taken any drugs? Can you tell me where you got this cut?" Izzie asked when suddenly the girl vomited blood all over her.

"Great that's all I need." She was going to go change when the girl crashed; they were unable to get her back.

"Time of death 8:27." Bailey called it, her and the code team started to pack up when they all felt ill.

"I bet you she was toxic! We need to page the chief, but first someone get Stevens. She's probably sick too." Everything after that happened so fast, the poison control was called. Bailey and everyone else were put into a containment room but no one had seen Izzie. The whole hospital was in lock down and most of the staff was looking for her. Alex was one of the few people who weren't allowed to help because the chief said he would get to involved. So he sat outside the room where she would be out in when they found her. Just waiting for her, the one time she really needed him he wasn't able to help. It seemed like the only people at the hospital that didn't know that Alex and Izzie that shared each other's feelings were Alex and Izzie. A loud commotion was coming towards the room broke him out of the contemplation about his feelings for Izzie. A man was carrying a limp body covered in blood in his arms, it was Izzie. Alex tried to get to her but was stopped by security.

"Sir you get go in there." One of the guards said with Izzie screaming in the back ground.

"You don't get it! She is scared to death and needs me! I have to be in there to help her!" Alex had tears in his eyes as he watched as they brought Izzie back after she coded and was now getting the antibiotics for the toxic material in her system.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in till she's been treated." The guards stood in front of Alex blocking his path to get to Izzie.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Izzie went to get a clean scrub top that wasn't covered in blood when she was hit by a dizzy spell and fell to the floor. Next thing she knew she was in the containment room with an IV coming out of her arm. Izzie looked around for Alex desperate for the comfort he held in his arms for her. When she didn't see him fear took over her.

"Alex! Where are you? Alex please help, I need you!" Izzie yelled over and over till a nurse came in and pushed a needle into her arm, suddenly darkness over took her.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Alex just went to get a coffee but once he got down there his pager went off.

_911 Izzie Stevens._

Just like the day her mom died Alex ran to be with her. Faster than he ever ran before Alex got to her room and was about to go in when he was stopped by the chief.

"Alex Izzie has been asking for you. We had to give her some medication to go to sleep until the antibiotics have taken their course. She should be waking up soon; I thought you would want to be there when she did." The chief wasn't able to finish his sentence before Alex was next to Izzie holding her hand.

"Hey Iz, I'm right here. Heard you were asking for me, sorry I couldn't be here sooner they wouldn't let me in. But that doesn't matter cause I won't leave you now. All you have to do is open your eyes." Alex just stroked her hair and kissed her beautiful hands that he loved so much till she woke up.

"Alex is that you? You came back I thought you left me!" Izzie said still a little groggy from the medication but she could still tell that Alex was next to her.

"Yep I'm right here. And Iz, I gotta tell you something important. I love you Izzie Stevens and I promise that I will never leave you." Alex waited for her to do something, say something, anything.

"You know how long I've wanted you to say that. I love you too Alex Karev." Izzie laughed as Alex smiled a toothy grin. Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, the passion that they held for each other exploded when their lips finally touched.

"You know how long I've wanted to do that?" Alex said as he kiss was broken.

"What was stopping you?" Izzie asked him glad that her feelings were finally out in the open for him.

"Funny, I have one question though. Does this mean we can do more than just sleep in my bed?" Alex asked raising his eyebrows and Izzie laughed as her reply.

**The secrets out**

The pair wanted to keep their relationship a secret for awhile despite their best attempt most people in the hospital knew about them. Maybe it was their secret glances at one another or the visits to the on-call rooms or linen closets during the shift.

"Alex I think we should tell them now, it's been three months that we've been together. Do you think we should?" Izzie said sitting up in Alex's bed with him beside her. The late nights that they shared were getting harder and harder o hide from Meredith.

"Yeah, it's whatever you want. How about this shift we go and tell Bailey and the chief?" Alex pulled her back beside him and started to kiss her neck in such a way that he knew she loved. Over the last three months Alex had discovered many things about Izzie he never knew before.

"Yes." Izzie sighed losing her breath at just the feeling of his lips on her skin; she forgot what they were talking about completely.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"Are you ready for this?' Izzie squeezed Alex's hand as they were about to enter the chief's office.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Alex held the door open for her then sat next to her in a chair on the opposite side of the desk where Bailey and the chief were. It was now or never

"Are you two finally together or what?" Bailey asked harshly but she was really happy for them, being with each other each became better at their jobs.

"How did you know? We haven't told anyone yet!" Izzie was shocked that their feelings for each other were that easy to read.

"I'm Bailey, I know everything! Now that you two are together there will be rules, no holding hands, no kissing, on-call rooms are just for napping! No favourite will be shown for each other. Understand?" Bailey looked at her two interns who just nodded shocked at what she just said.

"Well, I think Bailey covered everything. You two did the right thing telling us, we don't want another Meredith and Derek situation at hand." The chief shook Alex's hand before they exited, as soon as they were out of the office their hands locked together.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Bailey spoke seeing them as they already broke one of her rules that were set in place.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Telling their friends was going to be had but before they left this morning they had a plan set in place.

"Me and Alex are dating, and I don't care what you have to say about it." Alex was surprised at Izzie's boldness; he liked this side of her.

"What? Izzie he's Alex! Are you pregnant? That has to e it! Way to go Alex you knocked Izzie up!" George never liked Alex; he had broken his best friend's heart more times than he could count.

"No Bambi, she's not don't go spreading hat around." Alex could sense Izzie's anger was building up when her grip tightened on his hand at their friend's comments.

"He's the spawn, Izzie you're dating the guy that put up pictures of you in your underwear in the locker room!" Cristina was disgusted at the thought of Barbie and Evil Spawn together.

'Yes Cristina I am aware of that! But I supported you when you were with Burke and Meredith and her McCrap so I need you guys to be there for me! Like it or not I like Alex Karev!" Izzie yelled loud enough for other people to look at her and started to take notice of what was going on.

"Congrats Iz, and Alex you better not break her heart." Meredith finally spoke, she as lad that both of them revealed their feeling that they shared.

"I will and for the record we've been dating since the toxic patient came." Alex grinned at Izzie as they slow leaned in to one another ready for a kiss.

"Stop! As a friend that you care about please never ever under any circumstance kiss in front of me again!" George was still trying to get the fact that they were dating through his head, he couldn't handle them dating yet.  
"Okay, okay no kissing but you guys will have to deal with hand holding. Mer, I wanted to ask you id its okay if I move into Alex's room?" Izzie couldn't wait till she could not have to sneak into his room late at night.

"Sure you can, but even if I said no that hasn't stopped you before." Alex and Izzie blushed as everyone else laughed. Finally they were able to do what couples do. Relief washed over both of them knowing that their friends were behind them for the most part. The secret was out the talk started right after lunch but that didn't stop them from getting through anything people threw at them.

**A** **shock** **to** **the** **system**

_4_ _weeks_ _later_

Izzie was freaking out, her period was late and that could only mean one thing.

"Mer can you and Callie come to the bathroom with me?' Izzie had grown closer to Callie and now she was a goodfriend.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Meredith thought Izzie needed a tampon or something along those lines.

"I think I might be pregnant and I need you guys to be here when I take the test." The girls nodded and waited as Izzie took the test that could change her whole life.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

"What could they be doing in there?" George said to Alex and Derek who were all waiting outside the bathroom door. When it opened it revealed three women on the floor of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in the middle of them.

"Oh my God! Callie you're having a baby? I'm not ready to be a father!" George freaked out at the thought of being a dad at this point in his life.

"Relax George, I didn't take the test. Besides I got my period last week." All eyes expect Izzie's fell on Meredith and Derek.

'Why do you assume it's me? We use protection!" Meredith informed everyone as Derek blushed from her sharing their personal decisions.

"Izzie, you're pregnant?" Alex looked at Izzie who now had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall at any moment.

"Yes, I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened!" Everyone left them to give an area where they could talk.

"Don't cry Iz, I'm not mad. A little cared yes but we're having a baby!" Alex held her in his arms like he has done so many times. He couldn't believe he was going to be a dad.

"I thought you would get mad and storm off. You'll be a great dad Alex don't you worry about that." It was like Izzie knew what Alex was thinking; he thought he would be the father he grew up with.

"So what now?" Alex smiled at her then kissed her perfect lips that he hoped the baby had.

"Well I haven't had and ultrasound yet, plus we have to tell he chief. But first I think I'm gonna..." Izzie blew her lunch in the toilet with Alex there rubbing her back and holding her hair.

"We can do this; I won't bail on you and peanut Iz." Alex said to her once she was one, he hand fell to her stomach that was still flat.

"Peanut, that's what you want to call the baby? I like it, its cute way better than it." Izzie smiled knowing that Alex meant what he had said. They were going to be a family

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Instead of going to the meeting with the chief and Bailey like they were supposed to Izzie and Alex ended up telling them in a very different way.

'Stevens you don't look so good. You okay?" Bailey could see her intern going green, it looked as though she was about to burst at any moment.

"I think I have to..." Just like the time in the bathroom Alex went to her side rubbing her back as she finished throwing up on the floor.

'You got her pregnant didn't you Karev?" Bailey now noticed the little bump forming on Izzie's once flat stomach.

"Sure did, now if you don't mind can you tell the chief. I want to get her to the locker room and get Izzie cleaned up. We'll probably be in there for a while and I really don't want to leave her when she's like this." Alex never looked away from Izzie; he hated to see her like this but in the end he knew I would be worth it.

"Of course and Alex, congratulations you'll both do great." Bailey left them alone and went to tell the chief. News in the hospital spread like wildfire so by the time lunch rolled around everyone knew that there was a little Spawn on the way.

"So you ready to face the talk?" Alex said to Izzie before they went out to eat lunch, Izzie just grabbed his hand and headed out to be faced by the wolves.

**Ready or not**

_8 months later_

Izzie's stomach grew larger by the day but that didn't stop her from doing her job. Today she was observing Dr. Montgomery- Sheppard surgery on conjoined twins. Alex was in the gallery, he hated it when she was on her feet all day but he knew that she wanted to be up close for this one.

"Dr. Stevens do you want to hold this clamp for me?" Addison saw a lot of qualities in Izzie that she had when she was an intern.

"Yeah of course let me go scrub in." Izzie could feel a pain in her stomach but she ignored it, she wasn't going to let this top her from seeing this surgery up close.

"Steven are you okay? Do you need a break?" Addison noticed Izzie had her free hand on her stomach rubbing it every ten minutes.

"Fine, peanut free is just kicking me." Izzie said to her smiling through the pain.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

_3 hours later_

The surgery was long; Izzie had been on her feet for over 14 hours now. Suddenly a horrible pain hit her that made Izzie gasp. A liquid filled her scrub pants; she couldn't believe it her water just broke. Addison quickly went into action getting Mark to close for her.

"Okay Izzie just breathe for me. How far apart are your contractions?" Addison got Izzie into the wheelchair and wheeled her at top speed to the labour and delivery wing.

"Five minutes apart. Where is Alex? I can't do this without him! Page him now!" Izzie cried pout as another contraction hit her.

"He was already paged; he will meet us up there." When they arrived on the floor Alex ran towards Izzie, whether he was ready or not he and Izzie were having a baby.

"Iz I'm right here, don't worry we'll be seeing our baby soon." Alex said kissing her hand.

AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI

Five pushed later and out came he baby.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby boy!" The little boy let out a cry that brought both his parents to tears; he was cleaned and placed in Alex's arms. Izzie and Alex smiled at their son who had his hazel eyes but looked just like Izzie.

"Izzie he's perfect." Alex and her kissed careful not to squeeze the baby between them.

"What is his name?" Addison asked happy for them, she needed it to fill out the paperwork.

"Daniel Tyler George Karev." Izzie said smiling at her baby lost in his eyes who was named Tyler after her mom and of course George after her best friend. It was a long process to get here but now she knew that it would all be okay.


End file.
